User blog:Hunter Perry/Degrassi Wiki Chronicles Episode 3: It's like Dat
Dear diary, Dave hit me again today. I don't know what I am doing wrong... But it seems no matter how hard i try, I can't win. We were just taking an innocent walk, and apparently i was being too "distant" for him again, and now i have a brand new bruise on my back. Of course, my parents don't know... Who knows if they would even care. It's times like these i wish cameron were here to hold me, and tell me everything was ok. ~Kat (Murphy) Hey Haley! (Haley) Oh! Hi Murphy! How are you? (Murphy) I am good... listen, i wanted to ask you... do you wanna go out on a date this weekend? (Haley) Oh... Yes! Yes i do! Thank you for asking. (Murphy) Ok, meet me at my house at 7:00 PM this saturday, we will go eat or see a movie or something. (Haley) Yay! I can't wait! (Dani) So... you and Haley? (Murphy) Yup. You jealous? (Dani) No, annoyed. You know you are doing this just to hurt me. Why? (Murphy) I am not. You are trying to pin YOUR mistake on me. Until we get a DNA test, i don't want you near me. (Dani) You are such a fucking pig! I don't wanna be near you! This kid is definetly yours, but i don't care, i don't want you around it! (Murphy) Good. Now how about you just leave me alone? (Dani) Fine. Karma will get you for this, one day. (Wendy messaging Cameron on facebook) Hey Cam! It is nice to hear from u again :) Yes i would love to go out with you. Meet me at the coffee shop tonight, ok? How does 6:00 sound? Hope to see you! :3 (Cameron) Yes!! I knew she liked me back! (Nate) Don't get too excited just yet. It might not be a date. (Cameron) Well, what else would it be? She used the words "Go out". (Nate) Yes, but all i'm saying is... don't get too ahead of yourself. After what happened with Niso... I don't think you need to fall too hard for Wendy. (Cameron) Niso was a long time ago... and i am over it. You know that. Why bring her up? (Nate) I know you still have feelings for her. You guys went through a LOT together. It is understandable. (Cameron) NO. What she did to me was not ok. I don't have feelings for that liar. Just drop it, ok? (Nate) You may not admit it now... But you can go out with Wendy, but in the end, it is all about Niso. (Cameron) Nate... just go. Mind your own business while you're at it. (Nate) Ok, i am sorry if i hurt you, i'm just looking out for you. (Cameron) Just... ugh... Just get out. Please. (Pearl) And it turned out he was a drag queen! (Adam) Holy shit... that is not what i was expecting. (Pearl) Right? I mean, i am glad he was not cheating, but... ugh. (Adam) You deserve someone who does not lie to you. You deserve someone who is open and honest, honey. (Pearl) Someone like yo- I mean, someone I know? (Adam) Maybe. Just follow your heart. You WILL find that right guy one day. (Pearl) You are right. Thank you Adam. I know we don't know each other that well, but do you wanna hang out sometime? We should get to know one another better. (Adam) Yeah, totally. Come hang at my house, my parents are out of town. (Pearl) Okay! Sounds like fun! We should have a part! (Adam) Haha, really? You want to? (Pearl) YES! We will invite everyone! (Adam) Ha, okay! Sounds good! (Kat) Hey Dave. (Dave) Hey babe. I'm sorry i hit you. It wont happen again, i promise. (Kat) It's ok. No hard feelings! (Dave) There is a party tonight at Adam's house... You wanna go? (Kat) Nah, i gotta stay home tonight. (Dave) Why? (Kat) My parents want me to stay home tonight. (Dave) You never listen you your parents... (Kat) Well, they want me home tonight and i don't feel like going to a party. Maybe next time? (Dave) You are such a fucking bitch... Like, seriously? (Kat) Dave, please stop. I just want to stay home. (Dave) Why, are you cheating on me? Are you fucking someone else? (Kat) Dave, stop it!! I am not cheating on you! (Dave) Don't you fucking yell at me! You are worthless and i can do much better than you! (Kat) Well then why are you still standing here talking to me? Go find someone else! I don't care anymore! And that is all it took. With those words, Dave gave me a nice punch in the jaw. Painful, but not surprising. And now we are broken up. Diary, i honestly feel better to be away from him. I feel like i have put up with bullshit for far too long. Goodnight diary. ~Kat (Cameron messaging Wendy on facebook) Hey Wendy... sorry, it turns out i can't make it tonight! I'm sorry... I just have college in the morning and i'm pretty tired. Hopefully we can hang out another time? Again, sorry! :( (Steph) Seee? Already bailing on you. Ha, Steph knows best. (Wendy) No, no, i don't think he bailed. I think he was legit tired. (Steph) Aww. Poor, naive Wendy. Honey, when will you learn? You+Guys=failure. Maybe you should try girls? (Wendy) HA! You are funny Steph! (Steph) Ahaha... yeah... funny. (Pearl) Adam, this party is awesome! (Adam) I know! You totally had the right idea! (Pearl) You wanna go upstairs and talk? (Adam) About what? (Pearl) Well you know, talking is just code for making out. (Adam) Uhh... I think you got the wrong idea, Pearl. (Pearl) What do you mean? (Adam) I am gay. (Pearl) Oh. Sorry. I guess I did get the wrong idea. (Adam) No, I am sorry, i must have lead you on. (Pearl) No, it's fine. I am used to it by now. Ugh! For real?! I finally thought i had found a good guy for me, and he has to be gay. First Hunter, then Rynen, now Adam. Am i attracted to the gays or something?? Ugh. (Hunter) Hey Aleesha... Good party, huh? (Aleesha) Why are you talking to me loser? (Hunter) We used to be best friends. Why do you hate me just because i'm gay? (Aleesha) Because it is gross and wrong! I have told you this. If you just be straight, we can be friends again. (Hunter) That is seriously cruel of you to ask. If we can't be friends just because i like guys, we should not be friends at all i guess. (Aleesha) Yeah, i know this. Now go away, and don't talk to me again unless you intend to be straight. (CJ) Something going on here? (Aleesha) This gay guy is hassling me. Kick his ass. (CJ) You got a problem homo? (Hunter) Nope. I was just leaving. By the way, are you Aleesha's boyfriend? (CJ) Yeah, why? (Hunter) Be careful with her, man. She has crabs. (CJ) What? (Aleesha) Get the fuck out of here you gay ass hole! (CJ) Is that true? (Aleesha) No. I used to have them but i am fine now. (CJ) Oh... uh, ok. Good. (Hunter) Bye... (Dani) Hey Murphy... we have to talk. (Murphy) No, what do you not understand?! I want NOTHING to do with that kid, rather it is mine or not. (Dani) I know. That is why i had an abortion this morning. I figured you should know. (Murphy) Oh... really? I'm... I don't know what to say. (Dani) You don't have to say anything. (Murphy) Did you want to keep it? (Dani) Sort of... I guess I am not really ready to be a mother. But with no help from you, or anyone else, there was no way i could have raised it. (Murphy) Well... i guess this is better for everyone then. (Dani) Yeah... Better for everyone... TO BE CONTINUED~ Next time... Hunter and CJ develop a rivalry, Kat and Wendy meet to discuss Dave, Murphy is overwhemled with guilt, Claudia fears she has a stalker, and Pearl tries to meet a guy online. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts